


Retrouvailles de Noël

by SookieWrites



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Christmas, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, rubymaru
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SookieWrites/pseuds/SookieWrites
Summary: Ruby travaille dans un magasin de vêtements mais une de ses clientes est si particulière... (10 après Love Live Sunshine, ruby et maru ont toutes les deux 25 ans)
Relationships: Kunikida Hanamaru/Kurosawa Ruby
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Retrouvailles de Noël

Retrouvailles de Noël

Maintenant 3 ans que Ruby a déménagé dans une toute nouvelle ville. Elle qui vivait et a toujours vécu a Uchiura avant son déménagement, vivre à Tokyo était donc un grand changement pour elle. La foule, le bruit, le coût de la vie lui faisaient peur au début mais avec le temps, elle a appris à les accepter.

Elle travaille 8 heures par jour dans un magasin de vêtements mignons. Des robes aux couleurs pastel, des accessoires féeriques ornent les vitrines et les rayons de l'établissement. Elle est toujours fatiguée à la fin de sa journée, mais adore son travail.

Mais 10 ans auparavant, Ruby faisait tout autre chose. Elle était une Idole dans son lycée, le lycée Uranohoshi. Aux côtés de 8 autres jeunes filles, elles formaient le groupe Aqours, qui est au final devenu un des groupes d'Idoles les plus populaires du Japon. Malheureusement, le groupe a du se séparer.

Mais cette expérience reste ancrée dans sa mémoire. Aujourd'hui encore elle se surprend en train de fredonner les chansons du groupe quand elle se lave ou se fait à manger. Elle faisait les vêtements du groupe, alors son métier lui rappelle beaucoup cela.

Ruby, qui était autrefois une adolescente timide et ayant du mal à venir vers les gens ne l'est plus. Elle est une adulte sûre d'elle et vendre des vêtements lui plaît beaucoup. 

[...]

On est le 17 décembre. Ruby travaille encore plus qu'avant, les fêtes de fin d'années donnent du fil à retordre pour les employées du magasin, les clients s'empressent de trouver des cadeaux et les soldes n'arrangent pas la chose. Cependant, la patronne s'est montrée indulgente et a décidé de donner des congés payés à partir du 20.

Aujourd'hui, Ruby n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme. Mais ses lèvres gercées à cause du froid, et son nez qui coule de temps en temps ne vont pas l'empêcher de travailler. Bien sûr, elle prend toutes les précautions nécessaires et fait de son mieux pour rendre les clients heureux.

Mais le magasin va bientôt fermer. On est le soir et il y a moins de clients. Ruby profite de cette pause pour se faire un thé. Mais lorsqu'elle revient, une cliente arrive.

Celle ci est plutôt petite, elle doit être un petit peu plus petite que Ruby. Elle a les yeux couleurs ambre, et des long cheveux châtains clairs avec un beau dégradé blond. Elle porte une robe à fleurs jaunes avec une veste polaire, et des bottes fourrées.

Ruby est dubitative. Cette cliente lui fait étrangement penser à une personne qu'elle connaissait si bien. Ses yeux s'écarquillent un instant, de même que la fameuse cliente. Elle lui demande : 

"Bonjour, je souhaite savoir ou trouver une robe de Noël qui ressemble à celle ci-!"

Elle lui montre sur son téléphone une photo de la robe. Elle qui a vécu sans les technologies et qui avait souvent du mal avec les téléphones là voilà avec un des modèles les plus récents! Alors tout naturellement Ruby décide de l'aider.

"Bien sûr, suivez-moi, mais il n'en reste qu'une en stock!"

Ruby conduit la cliente vers l'unique robe du rayon qui décide de l'acheter sans hésitation. Elle la paye au comptoir et Ruby lui pose une question très importante :

"Madame, désirez-vous une carte de fidélité?"

\- Oh oui! J'aimerais beaucoup! C'est gratuit?

\- Bien sûr! J'ai juste besoin de votre nom et de votre numéro de téléphone.

\- Mon nom est Kunikida Hanamaru!

Ruby vient-elle d'entendre Hanamaru? Est-ce bien elle, sa meilleure amie du groupe Aqours? Il n'y a vraiment pas de doute. Pourtant, les filles se sont perdues de vue après la séparation du groupe.

Hanamaru s'en va du magasin, avec la robe et sa carte de fidélité. Pourtant... Ruby a tout de même accès à son numéro de téléphone sur l'ordinateur du magasin. Elle décide de le noter dans le sien. Ce qu'elle fait est mal, impoli mais elle se sent obligée, elle a besoin de la recontacter!

Ce qui est étrange, c'est qu'Hanamaru n'a rien dit à ce sujet. Mais Ruby a remarqué un sourire aux lèvres sur son visage. Peut-être, l'a t-elle reconnue? Elle n'en sait rien.

Alors Ruby décide de se reposer tranquillement après sa douche et son repas du soir. Elle s'assied sur son canapé et remarque une photo à côté de la télévision. La photo est assez petite, mais 9 filles prennent des poses mignonnes. Elle représente donc le groupe Aqours, et Ruby regarde la fille à côté d'elle. C'est Hanamaru, bien plus jeune et avec des cheveux moins longs.

Elle prend son téléphone et décide de lui envoyer un message. Ses mains tremblent, sa respiration devient de plus en plus forte mais elle doit le faire.

_"Bonjour,  
Je sais que ce que je fais est mal mais voilà, je voulais te dire quelque chose. C'est moi, la personne à qui tu as acheté la robe de Noël et c'est Kurosawa Ruby. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de moi mais on était dans le groupe Aqours il y a 10 ans en arrière. Je te propose qu'on se rencontre dans le restaurant juste à côté du magasin pendant ma pause midi. Merci beaucoup."_

Ruby éteint son téléphone et va se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, après que la jeune femme se soit préparée pour sa journée, allume son téléphone et remarque un appel manqué d'Hanamaru, mais aucun message. Elle soupire, pense peut-être qu'elle va la rencontrer au restaurant et part au travail.

Durant sa pause midi, Ruby se dépêche d'aller au restaurant et ce qu'elle voit ne la surprend même pas. Elle voit Hanamaru, assise à une des tables et portant la fameuse robe de Noël qu'elle a acheté hier.

"Ruby... Tu as tellement changé."

Ruby s'assied sur la chaise en face d'Hanamaru et respire un bon coup. Retrouver une amie est toujours un moment émouvant.

"Hanamaru... Toi aussi tu as changé. Je me rappelle de toi comme si c'était hier et j'ai été tellement surprise de te revoir au magasin!"

\- Ruby... Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose?

\- Oui?

\- Est-ce que... Tu veux m'embrasser?

Ruby approche doucement son visage vers celui d'Hanamaru et les deux jeunes femmes exécutent un baiser, leur tout premier mais si doux! Plein de douceur comme un bonbon!

"Ruby, je t'aime, zura!"

\- Moi aussi Hanamaru!

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @stevenstonies


End file.
